


【疑犯追踪/看门狗】无题（pwp）

by singonthemoon



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Person of Interest, Watch Dogs 1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 拉郎注意，小破车注意某次枪战后Reese和Aiden来了一发
Kudos: 8





	【疑犯追踪/看门狗】无题（pwp）

堆着杂物的无人小巷里悉悉索索传来声响，一只脚踢到了某个金属罐子，“哐”的一声在静谧的夜里显得格外突兀，它滚了几圈，最终停在巷口。路边快要坏掉的路灯不停闪烁着，那像濒死之人一样死气沉沉的光线漫过黑夜照进巷子里，窥探到一幅不可言说的画面：地上横七竖八地倒着几具尸体，有的被子弹打中头部、胸膛，有的肢体以一种奇怪的角度扭曲着，这一切的始作俑者似乎对这一切毫不在乎，并没有马上离去的打算。  
地上倒着的是某个帮派的成员，毒贩，亡命之徒。罪恶横行的芝加哥已经无法用执法者和法律去维持秩序，而必须有人站出来去做这件事。Aiden Pearce，被人称为私法制裁者的黑客兼收尾人，还有从纽约来的John Reese，他们因某件事认识了对方，而这一次，不过是John顺手帮了Aiden一个小忙。  
“很好，你又欠我一个人情。”  
John笑着将Aiden逼向墙角，单手压着Aiden的肩膀将他按在墙壁上，此时的私法制裁者因体力原因有些疲倦和狼狈，几天没有好好休息又碰上激烈的肉搏和枪战，让他在最后一个敌人倒下的瞬间就脱了力，只能勉强支撑着自己不让自己倒下去。他靠在墙壁上，努力平复着呼吸让自己看上去不那么狼狈。他的胸口在刚才的搏斗中被人给了一记肘击，每吸一口气都会引起胸腔的疼痛，嗓子里充满了血腥气，口中也是铁锈味。挨了一拳的嘴角火辣辣的疼，但这种程度的疼痛对Aiden来说不算什么，他受过更厉害的。  
反观面前的前士兵，除了脸上有点淤青和擦伤，衣服上沾到不知是谁的血迹之外，可以说是完好无损。他游刃有余，将比自己高四厘米的男人压制在墙角，他的狩猎还没有结束。  
体内奔流的血液还没有冷却下去，在搏斗中飙升的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙让两个人都无法迅速冷静下来，他们得做点什么以消耗过剩的激素。  
“你就要这样等着条子来吗？”Aiden有些气息不稳地看着John，他的手枪甚至都没来得及收回去，枪管上还是烫人的温度。  
“两个小时之内他们不会过来，我们还有时间。”John的手摸上Aiden柔软的耳垂，带着暗示地轻轻揉捏，眼里满是挑逗的意味。  
Aiden这才想起来在来之前他黑掉了附近所有的摄像头，现在那些监控里播放的都是重复的画面。监控室里的警卫估计已经看着宛如静止了一般的监控画面睡着了。  
身体的温度逐渐升高，芝加哥的秋季也没能减缓他身上的燥热，这他有些焦躁。  
“该死。”  
Aiden骂了一声，然后扯着John的领子吻了上去。贴上那有些干涩但柔软的嘴唇的时候，Aiden被对方身上极具侵略性的气息包裹得严严实实，John有力的心跳隔着胸腔将振动传入自己身体里，他望了一眼那双在昏暗路灯下反射着微弱光芒的绿色双眼，他知道这只灵巧的大猫还没有把他的利爪收回去。他就着嘴里的血腥气和他吻在了一起，John一手揽住Aiden的腰，一只手来到他脑后去抚摸露在帽子外面那些柔软卷曲的红棕色短发，用舌头去舔舐他嘴角的擦伤，舌尖卷舔掉嘴角皮肤上渗出的鲜血，再送回他口中和他一起品尝那咸涩的铁锈味道。  
被像安抚动物一样抚慰的Aiden渐渐放松了自己，投入到这场战后的情事中，嘴角的伤口被粗糙湿润的舌面舔过留下一串电流般的酥麻感，John带来的每一次触碰都被毫无保留地由末梢神经传入大脑，Aiden不再僵硬着身体则诚实地表明了他的愿望。他已经好久没有和谁有过亲密的肢体接触了，平日里他们都在忙自己的事，忙着拯救世界，忙着消灭坏蛋，John会恰当地放松自己，而Aiden则像个工作狂，一刻不停地工作，John理解他不愿休息的原因，所以当Aiden带着一脸的疲惫和黑眼圈出现在他面前时，他决定帮助这个睡眠缺失的私法制裁者把缺掉的休息补回来。  
巷口传来脚步声，Aiden Pearce惊慌地差点漏出呻吟，John Reese用一个更用力的吻帮他堵了回去，剩下的只有Aiden紊乱的呼吸。一对情侣从巷口走了过去，他们挽着胳膊嬉笑着，丝毫没有注意到漆黑的巷子里正在发生的事情。脚步声消失后，Aiden愤怒地将John推开：“你确定要在这里吗？”  
知道司法制裁者脸皮薄，John还是要顾及他的感受，他决定还是换个地方。  
“我知道你的安全屋就在附近，回你那儿去。”  
Aiden pearce不知道自己怎么就鬼使神差的把这个男人领回了家，还顺理成章地滚在了一起，他们关上大门的那一刻就迫不及待地吻在了一起，互相扯着对方身上的衣服，直到Aiden被吻得有些窒息John才大发慈悲地放过他。  
“多久没做过了？”感受到Aiden身体的高热和脸上不正常的潮红，Reese撩起Aiden的白色毛衣将手伸了进去，抚摸着肌肉紧实的小腹上那些纵横的伤疤问道。  
“记不清了。”Aiden躲避着特工的视线，咬着嘴唇不让自己漏出太过羞耻的声音。他上一次做还是和Jordi，已经是很久之前的事了，在他们的雇佣关系中Aiden发誓他们只做过这么一次出格的事情，Jordi说他像个机器，除了喝酒不懂怎么放松自己。  
“放松，Aiden。”John的膝盖已经挤进了他的双腿间，另一只手利落地解开了他的腰带，手探进内裤里揉捏Aiden肿胀的性器。微凉的带着茧子的手指缠上脆弱的分身让Aiden倒吸一口冷气，他很少给自己做手活儿，长久没得到关照的器官此刻被另一个人握在手里给他的心理和生理上都造成了不小的冲击，那些茧擦过阴茎上细嫩的皮肤，抚过每一条凸起的血管和经脉，给Aiden的身体带来极大的愉悦，掌心包裹住龟头轻轻挤压着，又顺着柱身滑到根部去揉捏下面两颗肉球。毛衣里的那只手还在揉捏着Aiden的胸部，指尖按着敏感都乳头打转，让私法制裁者难耐地呻吟出声。  
“哈……你玩够了没有？”  
“耐心一点，我可不希望难得的一次放松机会被你草草了事。”  
特工独特的低沉嗓音像细小的电流一样钻进Aiden的耳朵里，从大脑沿着脊椎一路爬向尾椎骨，包裹在衣服下的身体已经泌出一层薄干，难耐的干渴和燥热让Aiden的理智逐渐崩塌，他双手攀住特工的肩膀才没让自己软下腰去。  
长裤和内裤被蹬到了地上，鞋子和袜子也落在一边，Aiden光裸着下身被John压在门板上，身上的毛衣却还好好的穿在身上。Aiden再次吻上John的嘴唇，胯下小幅度地摆动着将性器往他手里送，John配合着适当加大的手里的力道，他能从性器与手掌的摩擦间感受到阴茎上的青筋充满活力地跳动着，前夜从小孔源源不断地淌出沾了满手，被John悉数涂抹在了柱身和睾丸上。Aiden有些急不可耐，体内的空虚想要催促John快一点行动，欲望被完全撩拨起来就像决堤的洪水没了退路，一再冲刷着私法制裁者摇摇欲坠的理智。他啃着特工的嘴角，一只手探到他身下隔着西装裤揉着里面鼓囊囊的一包东西。  
“有润滑剂吗？”John咬着他的耳垂小声问着，细小如叹息的气音落入Aiden的耳朵带来一阵痒意。  
“没有……哈！不过床边的柜子里有药膏。”  
“也可以。”  
两人从门口一路跌跌撞撞倒在床上，那张单人床发出一声哀鸣承受住两个成年男性的重量，Aiden的毛衣拉链已经被John用牙齿咬着拉了下去，他一边轻咬着Aiden在搏斗中被打出的瘀伤一边伸手摸索着柜子里的小瓶子。那条不安分的舌头舔在锁骨下的淤青上让私法制裁者体验到异样的酥麻感，John的手指已经绕过性器在Aiden干涩的穴口按压着。狐狸当然不会乖乖就范，他摸索着将特工的皮带解下抽了出来，带着金属扣的东西以一条抛物线飞到了不远处的地面上砸出一声清脆的声响。  
John找到了药膏沾上一些送入已经被按摩到放松的后穴里，药膏比不上润滑剂，为了不让私法制裁者第二天一瘸一拐地出现在芝加哥街头，John还是决定更小心一点，这只大猫有足够的耐心将猎物呑入腹中。沾着药膏的手指在紧致的后穴里转着圈将那些冰凉的软膏涂抹在肠壁上，下体的不适让Aiden有些烦躁，他有想一脚把人踢下床的冲动，然后在对方指腹擦过某个点时被冲得魂飞魄散。  
“你如果还想赶明早回纽约的飞机就最好给我快一点。”Aiden抓着John灰白的短发咬牙切齿地说着。对方只是轻笑一声抽出了手指，将Aiden的一条腿扛在肩上扶着自己的性器一寸一寸地推了进去。  
即使做过充分的润滑，John的尺寸还是让Aiden倒吸一口冷气，前期性器慢慢顶入带来的酸胀和疼痛让Aiden觉得那比枪伤还要难忍，他只能尽力放松自己好让Reese的家伙进来，一旦那根性器全数没入，酸胀感便慢慢被填满的充实与快感取代，让他找回了那种久违的、令他上瘾的感觉。Aiden用另一条腿蹭着他的腰测催促他快一点动作，他的下面还硬着，John却不去碰他了。  
漫长的前戏已经消磨了特工的大部分耐心，猎物终于被他叼进了嘴里，剩下的只有拆吃入腹了。他发了狠地向Aiden的身体里冲撞着，让那些柔软的肠壁吸着自己的阴茎呑进又吐出，温暖的内里让他爽得发疯，捏着腿弯的手指收紧给对方的腿上留下了一片红痕。Aiden不似自己经历过太多的风吹日晒，芝加哥的天气让他一年四季都可以穿着长外套，John甚至觉得这个人的衣柜里没有短袖和短裤。短沿帽和面罩的保护，从头到尾被衣服包裹的身体意外地白皙，枪伤、刀伤留在这具躯体上让他看上去像雕刻造成又被刻上伤痕的雕像。John俯下身去亲吻着那些曾经差一点让他丧命的伤口，体内的冲撞和上身的酥痒让这只狐狸抑制不住地喘息着，他的手胡乱摸索着爬上John的脊背，手掌下的肌肉像设计精巧的机械一样运动着，他也同样摸到了那些触目惊心的伤疤，比他的还要多。  
“你八岁时受的枪伤还在吗？”John轻啄着Aiden的嘴角和鼻尖，嘴唇擦过那些没被打理干净的胡茬，痒痒的，给他久违的安心感。  
“左肩上。等一下，你怎么知道？”  
“我听到了你留在电脑里的录音，不是故意的。”John笑着，去舔弄那块已经淡掉的疤痕。  
他的心脏充满活力地跳动着，隔着肋骨和皮肉将这份生气传达进他的身体里，枪林弹雨的惊险与刺激还未在脑海里尚未褪去，无数次的九死一生让他们在此刻才能证明彼此还活着。John盯着那双和自己相似的绿色眼睛，在茫茫人海里机器为他选出了那个唯一契合的灵魂，如果说Finch是他的拯救者，是挚友，Aiden则是他在这个国度里寻到的另一个自己。他们太过相似，却又不同。  
富有节奏的抽插让性器每一次都狠狠钉入Aiden的身体，每每擦过那个点让Aiden发疯，他的脑袋里天旋地转，平日里的缜密思维在此刻像卡壳的机器一样无法运作，他的视线里只有那片绿色，身下不自觉地绞紧了他的性器，John在数次用力的冲撞后抵着Aiden的前列腺射了出来。微凉的精液一股一股冲刷着敏感的内壁让Aiden的性器在未被抚慰的情况下也射了出来，他的身体弓起又落下，眼前炸开的白光将他拉入极乐，狐狸食髓知味，他在第一次高潮后的唯一想法就是再做一次。  
同时高潮的两人都处在不应期，John Reese趴在他的身上，阴茎还留在他的后穴里，缓过神的Aiden将身上的男人掀到一边，性器从后穴里拔出，带出了一股股的白色浊液，Aiden有些无奈地看着二人身上和床单上的狼藉，处理这个还是个麻烦事。John靠在床头看着他，Aiden是个向来对自己欲望不够坦诚的人，但在John Reese面前他无处遁形，他干脆按着特工的肩膀跨上了他的大腿。  
“还要来吗？会影响工作的。”John带着笑意看着坐在自己身上比他还要高出一点的男人，手握上Aiden的腰。  
“少废话。”Aiden用行动堵上了John的嘴，发狠地吻着他像是在出气，两手伸向他腿间抓着刚射过一次的阴茎给他来了一发手活，一只手照顾着柱身和头部，另一只手揉捏着饱满的囊袋，John很快在他手里又硬了起来，Aiden将他的和自己的性器一起握在手里撸动着，满意地听到了大猫紊乱的呼吸和心跳。  
“我们掌握的信息并不对等，John。”  
“你是指哪方面？”  
“都有，不过我更好奇你的经历。”  
Aiden撑起身体，扶着John的性器，对着自己的后穴慢慢坐了下去，被填满的快感让他像脱水的鱼一样仰着头大口喘息着，John也舒服地眯起眼睛发出一声满足的喟叹，重新拥有彼此的让二人在无际的海浪里抓住了唯一的浮木。Aiden摆动着臀部用John的阴茎操着自己，对方也配合地顶着跨迎合他的节奏。  
“我吗？我跟你不太一样，你没有经历过在十岁时站在法官面前被迫选择自己的人生。”  
“听起来糟糕极了。”  
他想去抚慰自己的性器，被对方毫无征兆地扼住喉咙推倒在床上。  
“操你的，John Reese。”  
“来玩点别的，Aiden。”  
大猫将狐狸翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，一手握住Aiden抓着床单的手和他十指相扣，另一只手还捏着他的脆弱的咽喉，他从后面再次贯穿了Aiden，逼出他一声惊喘。Aiden的臀部翘起承受这John的入侵，囊袋拍在腿间“啪啪”作响，野兽一般的交合动作让Aiden面红耳赤，他只能咬着牙承受着，或许这发结束了他能给这个混蛋脸上来一拳。  
像是在挠小动物的脖子一样，John用手指刮着Aiden凸起的喉结，他能隔着脖颈的皮肤感受到血管里奔流的血液，咽喉被人扼住带来的窒息感让Aiden大口喘息着，身后的快感变得更加强烈。那只手放过了他的气管，转而向下握住了他同样发硬的性器随着抽插的节奏撸动起来。这太过了，前后的双重刺激逼出了生理性的泪水，他喘息着，呻吟着，快感将他所有的理智冲得一干二净，他现在就像只发情的雌兽一样扭动着屁股在对方身下承受这滔天的快感。Aiden的声音像某种信号一样鼓励着John更加卖力地操干，直到将他再次操到射了出来，最后他把自己腿了出来，将白夜悉数洒在他的臀部和腿间。  
“有浴室吗？”  
“有，不过很小。”  
“我不介意两个人一起洗。”  
“混蛋！”  
最后他们在狭小的浴室里又做了一次，Aiden被特工压在浴室墙上从背后进入了他，两人冲洗干净走出浴室的时候已经是半夜了。Aiden换掉了那条脏床单，把它团起来塞进了垃圾桶。他们挤在那张单人床上，两人像相贴的勺子一样相拥而眠。清晨Aiden醒来的时候，旁边已经空空如也。从芝加哥飞往纽约的飞机已经启航，他们经过短暂的相交又回到了彼此的生活里，Aiden会偶尔想起另一个城市里那个和自己有些像的人，不过他觉得John还是少来他这里，毕竟他每次来都会麻烦不断，包括无法送进干洗店只能直接扔掉的床单。


End file.
